


Sky High

by Starkvenger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Feels, Clint Feels, F/M, Feels, Gen, M/M, Relaxing, Sad, Steve Feels, Tony Feels, makes you feel stuff, relaxing and laid back, so many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkvenger/pseuds/Starkvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot</p><p>Tony reflects on his life so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky High

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I suggest listening to "a Sky full of stars" by Coldplay while reading this, it really helps set the mood. In fact, it inspired me to write this. :)

Tony strapped on his suit, gears buzzing and whirring as the armor set into place around his body. His helmet slid down and the face mask blurred to life, bringing up charts and graphs. "Jarvis disable all data. And close the communicator. I don't want any eavesdropping." Tyne told his AI, the computer doing as its master commanded.

In the background, Tony could hear a crash and a slew of curses. He rolled his eyes and rocketed off the balcony, into the starry night. Tony sped away from the tower, his smile growing as he went up into the clouds. He was left alone with his thoughts, and he enjoyed it. He looked around and smiled, pure joy filling his mind. "Let's do this right," He said, flying upward into the atmosphere. He loved the sight, the clouds rushing past him, putting his arms out to touch the vapors. He kicked up speed and finally broke through the seemingly endless layer of fluff. What was above, amazed him.

He stared at the sea of stars, smiling wildly. He sighed in contentment as he watched the ball of fire tinkle, letting off their alluring glow. Tony had never done this before, but he wished he had. He'd make sure to come back.

Tony rocketed over the clouds, the moon casting his shadow over the cushions and making it dance as he moved, almost like he had a partner. Tony chuckled and moved up, doing a backflip in the air. He laughed and did another, loving the rush of adrenaline.

What Tony didn't notice, was his communicator had been turned on, and his team was listening and watching silently on the other end. They watched in amazement as Tony acted as if he were a child, with pure joy filling his heart. They gladly gazed at the stars, making their line silent so Tony wouldn't know.

The billionaire sighed and slowed down, finding a large cloud and flying over to it. "Jarvis, enhance the cloud's biometric readings. Make it where I can touch it." He said simply, as the AI scanned the cloud, then sprayed something onto it. "All done sir," Jarvis replied, making Tony smile.

"Here goes nothing," He said, shutting off the boosters. He landed on the cloud with a thud, his boots sinking in slightly. "Wow," Tony said, smirking. "First man to stand on a cloud? This guy!" He said happily, pointing to himself. Tony chuckled and sat down, taking off his helmet. He set it beside him and sighed, staring up at the Sky before him, taking in the glorious view before him. Then, Tony did something nobody expected. He began to talk to his father. 

The team watched as Tony lowered his head and laugh weakly, before picking it up and looking to the Sky. "Hey pop? I don't know if you're some place high and mighty, but if you are, I- I wanna say that- I wanna say thanks. I know I act like I hate your guts like you gave me the worst childhood ever, but I now understand why. You were looking for a long lost friend. I can understand that now, having almost lost my friends. I'm- I'm sorry pop. I really am." He said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Tony didn't care, nobody was watching, nobody was up there. He smiled and let the tears flow out of his eyes, and he cried. He Something he hadn't done in over fifteen years. 

By now the team was beginning to tear up as well, Hawkeye already sobbing into Widow's shoulder. Tony took a deep breath and smiled, wiping away the tears. He stood up and picked up his helmet, putting it on his head. He looked around and then rocketed off the cloud, it evaporating in moments. 

Tony blasted through the air, leaving white trails behind him. He smirked and began to maneuver in the air, twisting and flipping, turning and spiraling until he flew back to looks this work. He laughed as the words "Tony Stark" sat in the air for a moment, then began to disappear. He then did a backflip mid-air and dove into the Sea of pink and white clouds.

He flew through the clouds, twirling in the air, creating a spiral around him. He laughed and came to a stop, clouds rushing into his back and then disappearing. Tony looked at the time, seeing that he had been gone for about an hour. He soared and dipped below the clouds, leaving behind his midnight fantasy. He rocketed back towards the city, and the stars and sweet silence disappeared, being replaced by city lights and car horns. 

Tony gave an exasperated sigh, then flew to the balcony where his friends were waiting. They had big smiles on their faces, except black widow, and it creeped him out. "Ok, what did you break?" He asked, pulling off his mask. Steve chuckled and threw his arm around Tony's shoulder. "Nothing," He answered. 

"Ok then..." Type said as his armor came off of him. Once it was off, he was enveloped in a group hug. "What the- guys what the hell are you doing?" He asked, being crushed by the bodies around him. "Get off guys..." tony whined, desperate to get to bed. They eventually let go and Tony headed towards his room, but not before Clint could say something. 

"Good night Galileo." 

Tony stopped and an audible slap was heard behind him. He smiled. They knew.

Oddly, though, Tony didn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if I should add more chapters or not!


End file.
